Software release management is a new and rapidly growing area of software engineering.
As software systems, software development processes and resources become more distributed and specialized, they invariably become more complex. Additionally, software products may be run on various platforms, and they are typically involved in various cycles of software development, testing and release.
As a result, there are many software modules that are at various stages of the development and testing, which have to operate seamlessly together to ensure the value of a software product to a customer.
Therefore the need exists for the development of a flexible software release management, which would be simpler and more expedient than the existing solutions.